


Shall We Dance?

by j_crew_guy



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent asks Conner to teach him to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for "Disappearing Act". In particular, the montage of the Rangers helping Ethan get ready for his date.

Trent was cute when he blushed. Conner reached this conclusion when Trent had asked him, blushing, to meet him after school. Conner wasn’t sure what was up, but had agreed.

Now, it was after school and Trent was late. Conner impatiently bounced a small soccer ball from knee to knee as he waited. If Trent didn't show up soon, Conner was going to be late for soccer practice.

Trent showed up a moment later, and Conner bounced the ball a final time, catching it expertly with one hand.

"So, what's up?" Conner asked Trent.

Trent looked down at the ground and mumbled something Conner couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Trent cleared his throat. "I watched when you taught Ethan to dance and uh... could you teach me?"

Conner smiled and clapped Trent on the shoulder. "Is that all? No problem, m'man! How about tonight? You're closing the Cyberspace, right?"

Trent nodded. "Hayley's busy helping Doctor Oliver with something, so..."

"Perfect!" Conner declared. "I'll see you tonight, at closing then!" He winked at Trent and jogged off towards the soccer field.

Later that night, Trent looked around the cafe. It had been a slow night, so he had been able to clear most of the tables and chairs away without causing any problems. He was pulling the last few tables out of the way when Conner knocked on the doors.

Trent let Conner in and showed off the dance floor. "Great," Conner said as he surveyed the floor. "So, what kind of dancing did you want to learn? I taught Ethan the tango, because I figured that would impress Cassidy. But I know other ways to dance as well."

Trent blushed and walked away, muttering something about putting some music on so they could dance.

Conner smirked. "There's nothing to be nervous about," Conner said as he caught up with Trent and grabbed one of his hands. "Just let me lead," he told Trent. "I'll pick the dance. It's easier to learn without music."

Trent let Conner lead him onto the dance floor, where Conner proved to be remarkably light on his feet. He started Trent off with a simple tango, and when Trent didn't faint dead away from having Conner's cheek pressed against his, Conner decided that maybe they should move on to something a little more advanced.

Trent begged off, saying he wanted some music to dance to this time, and a chance to catch his breath. Conner relented, letting Trent choose some music and relax a little. After a few minutes, Conner noticed Trent's foot tapping along with the music and figured he was ready to go again.

Conner selected a slower, more sultry song on the sound system. Then he pulled Trent close to him and began to dance with him. Trent's eyes widened as he felt Conner's crotch grind into him.

"Conner," Trent gasped.

"Just go with the rhythym," Conner whispered in Trent's ear. "Let it move you." Conner pressed against Trent and took hold of both his hands. "Follow my lead."

Trent shivered and gave himself over to the music.

Later, when the two of them were putting all of the tables and chairs back into place, Trent grinned nervously at Conner.

"Are you an expert in anything else?" Trent asked.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Conner grinned lasciviously.

Trent nodded and started to make plans to meet Conner after school again real soon to discover another area of his expertise.


End file.
